This invention relates generally to care for bedfast patients and more particularly concerns an assembly for supporting the bedclothes of patients restricted to a bed, whether in a hospital, a nursing home or an in-home environment.
There is presently available a device known as a “foot cradle” used to support bedclothes above the feet of bedfast patients, such as patients suffering as a result of gangrenous toes, decubitus, hip and knee repair and replacement, traction, casting, stroke, paralysis, back injuries and so on. The “foot cradle” has a C-shaped base that slides between the bed frame and the mattress, a post extending upwardly from one end of the base at the side of the mattress and a cross-member extending horizontally from the top of the post above and over the base. The base is intended to support the post and cross-member in their vertical and horizontal alignments while the cross-member extends under the bedclothes and supports the bedclothes above the feet of the patient. However, the weight of the bedclothes and incidental external forces exerted on the assembly are transferred by the cross-member and post to one point on the base, tending to produce torque on the base. The torque produced is frequently sufficient to overcome the resistance afforded by the weight of the mattress on the base so that the assembly will tip, allowing the bedclothes to lower onto the feet of the patient. Sometimes, the assembly itself will fall onto the patient. The torque problems are exacerbated because the post supports only one end of the cross-member. As a result, the free end of the cross-member tends to dip downwardly under the weight of the bedclothes and the C-shaped base is inadequate to maintain the vertical orientation of the post. Furthermore, the flexibility of the post and cross-member also allow the unsupported end of the cross-member to dip downwardly under the weight of the bedclothes. The tendencies to tip and deflect further weaken the stability of the assembly and accentuate the impact of any forces that may be applied to the bedclothes or the assembly by the patient or others. Consequently “foot cradles,” even when at hand, are generally not used by immediate care givers and merely take up valuable space in the care-giving area. This is unfortunate because supporting bedclothes above the patient's feet and creating a space around the patient's feet for circulation of air would be helpful to keep the skin clean and dry and to prevent bed linens from further irritating skin that is already compromised.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a bedclothes support assembly which is stable under the weight of the bedclothes. Another object of this invention is to provide a bedclothes support assembly which is easily mountable in relation to a bed. A further object of this invention is to provide a bedclothes support assembly which has components not easily deflected by the weight of the bedclothes. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bedclothes support assembly which supports bedclothes from both sides of the bed. It is also an object of this invention to provide a bedclothes support assembly which resists tipping as a result of torque applied by the covers.